


R E V O L U C I O N 1

by JessMoon



Category: Historia Mexicana
Genre: Gay Character, Historians, M/M, Mexico, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Summary: Es solo una historia de ficcion no se debe de tomar a mal.Si no es de su agrado solo evitenlo.Contiene datos historicos y se usan personajes historicos.
Relationships: Emiliano Zapata/Don Ines
Kudos: 1





	R E V O L U C I O N 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A quien leyo el primer borrador y le encanto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+quien+leyo+el+primer+borrador+y+le+encanto).



> Es solo una historia de ficcion no se debe de tomar a mal.  
> Si no es de su agrado solo evitenlo.  
> Contiene datos historicos y se usan personajes historicos.

En Morelos, 8 de agosto de 1879-Chinameca, Morelos, 10 de abril de 1919 nace un niño de nombre Emiliano Zapata Salazar.  
Creciendo entre el campo, los recorridos en caballo, la caceria de conejo, no fue muy estudiado pero se sabia defender y tenia una habilidad para hablar y enredar a las personas, cosa que le facilito las cosas en su juventud, engatusando a las chicas mas hermosas de la region.  
Teniendo su novia, Juana Torres de 15 años. Hija de un latifundista de descendencia española, muy poderoso en 4 estados vecinos. Su suegro por asi decirlo era un hombre muy cruel y sadico, disfrutaba latigueando a cualquier peon que le contradijera. Haciéndoles trabajar mas de 14 horas en sus tierras que el mismo les quitaba por unos pesos.

Cierta noche de llegar de sus labores, encontro a su padre en la entrada de su casa, se veia trizte y desesperado. En su mano llevaba una hoja de papel, firmado por el con una X, donde cambiaba sus hectareas y casa por 50 pesos.

Sr Zapata: Que va ser de mi esposa y de uds?  
Zapata: Ire a ver a ese hijo de...  
Sr. Zapata: No lo agas te va a matar y que le dire a tu madre, no hijo, nos vamos a oaxaca con un hermano de tu madre.  
Zapata: NO, ire cuando Juana se vaya a españa con su madre y ese canijo este solo.  
Sr. Zapata: Hijo......

Pasaron los dias, Emiliano estaba muy pensativo respecto a su plan, si lo mataba tendria que huir, si lo amenazaba lo buscaria, si lo golpeaba buscaria venganza.  
Nunca volveria a ver a su Novia Juana Torres, ni a su familia.  
Se llego el dia, su novia se marchaba con su madre, rumbo al Puerto de Veracruz y de ahi en barco a España. Se despidió de ella con un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que iba a pasar después de aquella noche.

Llego a su casa, vio a su padre comer tortillas con chile, recien hecho por su madre, que andaba con los animales al fondo de la casa, y sus hermanos jugando cerca de ella.  
Estoy listo, pase lo que pase, apa! Exclamo Emiliano muy serio, mientras se sentaba a acompañar a su apa.  
Dieron las 9:00 pm, todo estaba en quietud y en completa oscuridad.

Emiliano les dijo a sus padres que se habia olvidado de dar alimento a su caballo y que iria a hacerlo para que no relinchara y diera lata. El padre le dio permiso y este salio de la casa, solo con su su sombrero que cubria parcialmente su rostro.

Estaba hermosa la noche, muy estrellada, un viento calido se sentia en la piel. El galope del caballo era lo unico que irrumpia la paz.  
Una enorme barda rodeaba aquel lugar, la casa de su novia, dejando el caballo atado en un mezquite cercano para poder salvar, sin que lo vieran los veladores.  
Camino a tientas pues nunca habia estado en ese lugar, a su novia la veia en el mercado o afuera de la pequeña capilla.  
Una construccion bastante antigua con toques barrocos, emulando las construcciones europeas. Entro con gran sigilo aquel joven de 18 años a esa casona.

Un piso de madera pulida y algo vieja fue lo primero que vio alumbrado por un candil modorro. Siguio caminando, atravezo un gran patio con una fuente en el centro y varios espejos de agua, Valla lujos que tiene Juanita penso el joven.

Al otro lado habia unas escaleras donde se veia una luz y algunas voces. Se pego a la pared para disimular su presencia, vio salir a una mujer de unos 35 años llevando una bandeja. Era la cocinera segun lo que recuerda de su platicas con su novia. Espero a que se alejara lo mas posible, para poder observar si era ahi donde estaba lo que buscaba.

En esa enorme habitacion habia una enorme cama con cortinas colgantes, se veian negras por la poca iluminnacion, en el techo un candelabro de crystal,un escritorio, un tocador con un espejo muy ancho. al fondo una pequeña repisa con libros antiguos.  
Entro muy sigiloso y no vio a nadie cercas. En el escritorio habia unas copas con lo que parecia ser vino, se le hizo extraño, ¿Por que 2?

De pronto de la penumbra se escucho una voz:

....Te estaba esperando.... Eres el joven Zapata...Eres como te describieron: Alto, de piel de bronce, músculos fuertes y marcados, rasgos fuertes pero encantadores. Mira esas manos y ese olor a macho. Ya me imagino lo demas.

Soy Don Ines Torres Grijalva, dueño de todo y de todos los que vez!!! Proximamente de tus tierras de tus padres y hermanos

El joven Zapata solo apreto las manos y los dientes, con ganas de romperle la cara. Una gota de sudor caia por su nariz hasta impactarse en el suelo.

Don Ines: Mira no me gustan los rodeos, sabes que mi hija y mi esposa estan lejos de regresar. Asi que te espero mañana por la noche para ver los arreglos de tus tierras y tu futuro.  
Zapata: Para que o que?  
Don Ines: Tan ingenuo el machote, me encantas. Sabes deberias de dejarte el bigote, ya vete.  
Zapata: Esta bien y solo por mi familia

El joven salio acomodandose el sombrero sin entender muy bien lo que paso, solo que la noche siguiente deberia de estar con ese hombre tan cruel.

Eran cerca de las 11:00 pm cuando llego a su casa, no sin antes dejar su caballo en su lugar . Entro a su casa sin hacer mucho ruido, solo con un chiflido.  
Se me tio en su catre y se cobijo.

Como cada mañana se desperto, trabajo la tierra, dio de comer a los animales, acarreo de comer, platico con su ama y su apa y llevo a sus hermanos al rio.  
En el rio aprovecho para bañarse, se le hacia una falta de respeto que ese hombre acaudalado lo invitara sin dispararle o mandarlo preso.  
Cerca de las 9:00 pm saco a su caballo prieto azabache y se encamino a la propiedad de Don ines, avisando a sus padres que iria a un baile en un pueblo vecino, que tal vez llegaria en la madrugada, que no lo esperen, llevandose la carabina de su apa en la espalda por cualquier cosa que saliera mal.

Su padre no dijo nada, solo le hecho la bendicion, sabiendo que iria ver al tirano mas grande de la zona.

Bajo la misma precaución que la noche anterior, se escabullo hasta llegar a la habitación, esperando que la cocinera saliera y se perdiera en los pasillos de la casona.

Don Ines: Me gustan los hombres puntuales.  
Zapata: Como puedo arreglar el terreno?  
Don Ines: Tranquilo, espera, vamos a tomar un poco de vino.  
Zapata: No me cambie el tema, don! Negocios son negocios y si no aqui traigo con que defenderme.  
Don Ines: Eres desesperado (Levantandose de su sillon de cuero y acercandose por la espalda al joven zapata)

Detras de el comenzo a acariciar y sobar sus hombros firmes por tanto cargar en el campo, la mano de Don ines jugaba con su cabello y bajaba a su cuello, terminando esto se volvio a sentar. Sirviendo 2 copas de un licor casi negro. Le entrego una copa al joven con una enorme sonrisa, el joven lo acepto bebiendolo como si fuera agua.  
Don Ines solo lo veia boquiabierto.

Don Ines: Tranquilo, se supone que se bebe lento  
Zapata: Que no es como el mezcal pues!!!  
Don Ines: Ya veras como te pega y como te pone...Por cierto eres el novio de mi hija?  
Zapata: Si esta re chula la condenada, con ganas de darle unos besotes  
Don Ines: Asi pasa, pero se ve que te gusta mucho  
Zapata: Uy Don mire nomas de pensar en ella (Mostrando el bulto que se le habia hecho levantando sus pantalones de manta)  
Don Ines: Soy su padre se parece a mi, tiene mis ojos, mis manos, mi espalda, mis labios.....  
Zapata: Heyyyyy (Quedandosele viendo fijamente a los labios)  
Don Ines: Muchacho lo que tomaste antes es un potente afrodisiaco y estimulador, vas a ver como disfrutas "MAchito" ,fue elaborado hace 300 años cuando mi familia recien llego a la nueva españa, en lo profundo de la la selva de los Mayas, una antigua hechicera que vivia en esos lugares desde antes que llegaran los propios. Nadie puede con su poder y me asegurare que no haya mas machitos como tu, por que crees que los humillo y casi los mato, sienten que por ser machos pueden hacer lo que quieran, pues no.

Acto seguido sus labios chocaron con los del joven, quien habia dejado de afeitarse y tenia unos pelillos en su rostro.

La Desesperacion de Zapata era enorme, besando aquel descendiente de españoles de 50 años, piel blanca como la leche, delgado pero fuerte, con unas piernas fuertes como arboles y cabellos rubios peinados para atras. El chico moreno se desvistio solo y a su compañero tambien, el cual despues de besar sus labios siguio con su cuello, orejas pechos, mordisqueando aquellas tetillas morenas y llenas de vello.

Solo se escuchaba el gemir del joven moreno por toda la habitacion. Mientras don ines besaba su cuerpo, zapata tomaba su enorme verga prieta y la sacudia como si lo disfrutara en un exceso desenfrenado.

Los labios de Don Ines calleron en ese enorme cuerpo de carne, la cabeza brillaba y parecia palpitar y escurria de liquido preseminal. Comenzo a darle pequeños besos por todas partes, hasta llegar a los testiculos, los cuales engullo de un golpe y los jugaba dentro de su boca.

Zapata: No te detengas  
Don Ines: No lo ares (Mientras se metia la verga a la boca)

Aquel hombre hacia maravillas con su boca y lengua, escupia la verga para despues chuparla toda de arriba a abajo. El joven deliraba.

Zapata: Que rico la mamas, necesito mas!!!  
Don Ines: Te voy a dar lo que pidas, para empezar la casa de tu padre y sus hectareas, mas las50 que yo te voy a regalar, los papeles a primera hora los tendras  
Zapata; Asi? Ven para aca (Acercandolo a sus labios para besarlo) Esto hizo que la verga le creciera y sobrepasara su ombligo.  
Don Ines: Aparte te quiero conceder un titulo de....  
Zapata: Te tengo algo (tomando a don ines de la cintura y sentandolo sobre de el, la verga babosa se respalaba entre sus nalgas)

De un golpe lo acomodo y ensarto, cosa que hizo gritar al Don, de dolor y placer.

Zapata: Que rico estas, rompemela verga  
Don Ines: No puedo, es mucho para mi  
ZApata: Nadie como yo te volvera a hacerlo, ni te llenara...  
Don Ines: No, ya por favor , me vas a sangrar

El joven zapata arremetia con toda su fuerza contra el culo de aquel poderoso hombre, despues de unos minutos lo puso en 4. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la piel chocando.  
Don ines se masturbaba mientras tenia al joven dentro de el, al terminar don ines todo su cuerpo se contrajo, apretando el enorme miembro de zapata, quien no pudo con eso,  
Y termino llenandole el culo de leche caliente, sacandola y exponiendola al aire para ver con sorpresa que aun segui tirando leche, don ines se pego a terminar de sacar lo que habia dentro. Zapata solo aullaba de placer hasta que volvio a su tamaño normal.

Zapata: Eres muy bueno.  
Don Ines: Gracias, debo de decirte que al finalizar la semana me voy a España a alcanzar a mi familia, la situacion en este pais no me gusta y si llega a pasar algo, prefiero estar lejos, por lo tanto te are miembro de una guerrilla que salvara a muchos de los tuyos.  
Zapata: Esta bien lo are.  
Don Ines: Una cosa mas, lo que te di fue puro licor de Moras, ese elixir esta guardado y probablemente hechado a perder, tambien te lo regalo. Por lo que vi tu vas a disfrutar mas de los hombres que de las mujeres.  
ZApata: No... YO SOY MUY MACHO!!!!! HASTA EL BIGOTE ME ESTOY DEJANDO.  
Don Ines: Eso fue por que te lo dije, pero te servira para ocultarte y recordarme  
Zapata: Dejame venir a verte las noches que faltan antes de que te marches y me despidas de Juanita.....

Los dias pasaban eternos y las noches fugaces, el joven Zapata deberia decir pronto Adios para siempre.

Don Ines se marcho, cumpliendo con su palabra y dejando todo lo que necesitaba el joven, quien es su recuerdo se dejo ese amplio bigote que lo caracterizaba. Y dejandole bien en claro que siempre seria un Macho cuando lo usara,ahora debia de unirse con la Guerrilla para la proxima Revolucion que estaba por azotar el pais.


End file.
